Page description language documents, such as Portable Document Format (PDF) documents, are heavily used for many purposes. The number of purposes continues to grow as page description language specifications are expanded to provide more options for document creation and presentation. One of these options is the ability to package files within a page description language document.
Views of page description language documents including packaged files may be presented through a user interface of a page description language document reading application, such as an application in the Acrobat® family of applications available from Adobe Systems Incorporated of San Jose, Calif. Views of files packaged within a page description language document may be presented according to a graphical specification that defines a layout and other graphical display parameters.